12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Buzby's Home
Buzby's Home is the official home of Buzby, who is a exterminator, it appears the 12 Oz. Mouse Special, "INVICTUS", in the story, Fitz and Buzby are at his home and Buzby mentions "Look at me Man", "What Do You See", Fitz responds "Why are we here", Buzby responds to "Because Were Not There, there is you don't wanna be and he trying to get through, Don't you understand", "I got through the pepperoni waves", Buzby presses a switch of an Unknown Octopus-like Machine showing a big blue orb related to the Simulation depicting Skillet, Roostre, and the Shadowy Figure which Fitz responds to Animal, Human but doesn't respond to the Figure, Bubzy claims Shark is using his Mind to enter the Real World which No One wants to happen, Fitz claims Shark is his Therapist, not an actual Shark but Bubzy actually Claims Shark is Not a Woman but dressed up like a Woman and his "Worst Nightmare", and Fitz's life was an experiment, "You got out and Control him and now he wants revenge", "He wants Out". the screen fades to black a repeated Echo Buzby voice is saying is "Out Out Out". The screen features a Space like Place with light and little stars in the middle, Fitz says "A Part of me thinks I know better I worked for Intel investing a Roman Foreign Scientist who developed altered dimensionation,". "It enable man to move into the future to withstand devastation but my wife told me to quit.", the scene Shows Mouse's Wife then transitions to Fitz and Buzby, Fitz claims it's too late he thinks, Buzby knows more than he knows and thinks and his wife all was a memory plant, "Wifeo, No existo, Fakeo, All braino", then Fitz mentions altered dimensionation was destroyed cutting to the space background and the People Roostre, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and New Guy were actually stuck the world of Q109 simulation which was made by a The a Roman Foreign Scientist (Dr. Sharktian simply as Shark) and the project was funded by a Pink Square who was rich, "Totally Square and a Total A-hole", Bubzy claims who got stuck in Q109, Fitz mentions "Everyone In my division", Buzby knows that there getting on to something which Fitz doesn't know anything about this, Bubzy claims Q109 is imploding and his friends need help to escape which the world needs Fitz's help. The Screen switches to Fitz. Fitz doesn't want to go to Q109 but Buzby has to hear through "Shark's Pepperoni Waves exchange", he claims it's powerful while as no idea and says "Shark wants to tap into your mind to your path to freedom for his freedom", "Shark comes in the now he will overtake what you know as Earth", Fitz responds to "Well if it is True but we don't know how to back there", Bubzy claims that he got's a map somewhere, a button, switch or a key, however, Fitz mentions "What About Clock", but Buzby pulls Fitz up to the side to mention the Clock, however, The Pepperoni alarms have gone off causes a signal Shark noticed on the monitor and presses a button to say goodnight to Mouse and his Bee Buddy, "Shitty Dreams" causes an explosion sending Buzby and Mouse through space and time to Q109 removing his mustache. Interior The Room is white, there is a large striped door (Possibly a elevator), colored blue, pink, purple & green, a yellow elevator thing with small lines, there is a brown thing with four things, a white thing, two blue blocks, a white block, a holder, a plugin, a black line, a blue window with brown planks on the top, another blue window with a holder, a yellow couch, an another plugin, an unknown pink octopus-like machine, that is gray, resembles a mixing, it has red buttons, a switch, white spikes, has a control part, the background has is a gray square, brown chair, purple thing, gray desk, & there is a white desk is seen. Appearances "INVICTUS" Trivia * It's Unknown where this location is located at in the real world, we don't get to see the exterior. Category:Locations